party_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Jumpy Ghostface
Info Rabbit King (a.ka. Jumpy Ghostface) is a talented, straight-ahead fighter who dives head first into dangerous battles without flinching an ear. History Before Joining High Roller He and Spotter the rabbit had to compete to be the Rabbit King. After beating Spotter, the old Rabbit King chose him to be the new one. Because of that, Spotter became jealous and ran away from Rabbit Castle seeking to train with the Masters of Darkness (not seen in "Ninja Fight",the episode where Spotter appears) to have revenge on Jumpy. Part of High Roller's Army Some years ago or months ago, Rabbit King and the other kings and queens joined High Roller and took the Humans homes. (As seen in Parrot King's Flashback in "Parrot Castle") Joining Big Green Jumpy Ghostface, (Rabbit King) and the other rabbits terrorized the Humans until Big Green came to stop them. Rabbit King and other rabbits captured Commander ApeTrully then Mighty Ray and Sonia. When Lin Chung came and saved them, Rabbit King challenged them to a jump rope battle. Lin Chung tried to beat Rabbit King with the help of Mighty Ray and Sonia, but Rabbit King proved to be too strong. Lin Chung gets an idea and tells Mighty Ray to hypnotize Rabbit King, thus confusing him. Lin chung was then able to beat Rabbit King. Having been impressed by Lin Chung's skill, Jumpy agreed to joining Big Green also becoming a member of First Squad. (as seen in Rabbit Castle) Humans saw Rabbits as mediums for lettuce. Personality umpy Ghostface is never afraid for his own well-being, only the well-being of other animals, humans and insects. (He has a real soft spot in his heart for butterflies.) He may look cute as a bunny, but Jumpy is not the sort of animal you would want to meet in combat. His weapon of choice is a jump rope. In his skilled paws, this childs toy turns into a spinning force field, capable of cutting down enemies or shielding other members of First Squad. This magnificent jump rope doubles as a menacing whip. When Jumpy fights, he wraps his ears around his face like a Ninja mask, instantly transforming cute into tough guy. Jumpy is slowly learning human language by attending classes with Parrot King at Big Green. He has an active imagination and his thought balloons often convey unique solutions to difficult problems mainly interpreted by Jumpy's best friend, Lin Chung. Human Language Jumpy learned to say his own name in "Parrot Castle", and fully learned the human language in "Parrot Castle 2". Also, when he saved a butterfly, he earned a medal. Friendship with Insects Jumpy seems to adore insects. In "Parrot Castle 2" the Butterflies (which turned into Rabbits) saved Jumpy from the Zebra Clones because when he saved a Butterfly that was about to be attacked by the Parrot King. When the Oxen and Egrets were attacking locusts, Jumpy was stopping the Oxen. Jumpy fainted, due to the Oxen and Egrets, but the locusts tears revived him, and he told them to make peace with the Oxen and Egrets. Also, in that episode he was joking around with the butterflies when they turned into more Buns. In "Fierce Battle of the Pig and Skunk Armies", he stopped Mighty Ray from using his eyeballs against the termites and glared at him a lot of times. Videos Hero 108 - Rabbit Castle|Jumpy Ghostface's first appearance. Category:Heroes Category:No rights Category:Males Category:Ninjas